


in which izuki is gay and hyuuga is confusion

by izukillme



Series: Project 100 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Sexual Humor, does it count as a love letter if it's one line long, three cheers for emotionally constipated boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: Izuki always knows just how to baffle the everloving fuck out of Hyūga.
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Izuki Shun
Series: Project 100 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751485
Kudos: 11





	in which izuki is gay and hyuuga is confusion

“What are you hiding behind your back?”

“Ah - nothing! Just, uh, fidgeting!”

“...I believe that. Now show me what you’re holding.”

“I’m just stalling so I don’t have to put on this gakuran. Wearing the same uniform every day is really starting to  _ wear  _ on me!  _ Kitakore! _ ”

_ “What even-?”  _

There were plenty of times that Shun Izuki completely baffled Junpei Hyūga. Starting from his puns, to his personality, to his grades… most everything about Izuki was a) confusing, b) a mystery and c) incomprehensible. Despite having known him for years, there was so much Hyūga still didn’t understand about him; but he supposed that was natural. There were things you didn’t tell even your closest friends, and Izuki was private to the extent that if Hyūga hadn’t pushed and probed the way he did, he probably wouldn’t know his first name. But Hyūga liked to think that he knew him better than anyone else; after all, he  _ was  _ the only one with whom Izuki was ever actually completely transparent. Not that that happened often - but luckily, Hyūga could read Izuki well enough to know when he was happy or sad or angry. 

Still, there were days when Izuki confused the everloving  _ fuck  _ out of him. Like today - when he was  _ clearly  _ hiding something (both literally and figuratively) and pretending not to be. 

_ “Shun.”  _ Hyūga used his first name on purpose. “What the hell have you got there behind your back?”

“Leave it alone!” Izuki’s face was scarlet. “Just - stop!”

Hyūga huffed out a breath. “Don’t make me do it.” he half-threatened. 

Izuki scowled. “Don’t you dare,” he hissed. “Don’t fucking-”

But Hyūga had already lunged, arms reaching for his sides. He crashed into Izuki, toppling both of them over, and pinned the slightly shorter boy to the floor for maximum leverage. Whatever Izuki was holding, he still had it behind his back - there was only one way to find out what it was.

Hyūga sat up straight, placing his body weight full on Izuki, and started to tickle.

Izuki’s face turned redder and redder as he tried not to laugh. “Hyūga! Fucking  _ stop! _ ” he screeched, but it had no effect on the cackling captain. 

“Give it!” Hyūga cried, redoubling his efforts. Izuki began to wheeze, wriggling like an eel in Hyūga’s grip.

“No! Never!” 

“ _ Give! _ ”

“No!”

They continued like that for nearly five full minutes until Hyūga finally got the upper hand. Wrangling Izuki’s arms out from behind his back with strength he didn't even know he had, he prised the object from his friend’s hands.

This precious object just so happened to be a piece of paper.

“A paper?” Hyūga started laughing. “You went to all that for a paper? Let’s see what’s on it!”

Izuki’s face was a mask of panic. “Hyūga -  _ Junpei  _ \- don’t-”

But Hyūga had already opened the letter - and his face turned white when he saw what it was, and more specifically, who it was addressed to. It was a short note, just three lines as expected of Izuki, but its contents hit as hard as if it had been a freight train. 

_ Junpei, _

_ I like you romantically. _

_ Shun _

He looked at the letter, then back at his friend, still trapped under him and glaring. Back at the letter, then at Izuki, like he was a spectator in a tennis match. Finally, though, he found his voice and stuttered weakly, “You…” 

“Yeah.” Izuki’s face was red in an entirely different way now. “Yeah. I was gonna throw it away, but you just  _ had  _ to read it, didn’t you? You couldn’t fucking leave well enough alone and now we’ve ruined everything. It’s going to be so awkward. I’m not quitting the team for something like this, but I guess you’ll have to find a new vice.” 

“I…” Hyūga had never been more baffled in his entire life. “I… why would I look for a new vice?”

“Well!” Izuki had regained enough strength to sit, knocking Hyūga straight (ha!) off of him. He crossed his legs and scowled. “This makes things so weird between us. Will you ever be able to look at me again normally?”

“Not now that I can look at your butt without fear of you thinking I’m crazy.”

It slipped out of Hyūga’s mouth without warning, and he promptly turned redder than Izuki. “I - I - shit! I didn’t mean-”

“Wait.” Izuki interrupted, returning composure. “Does this mean you’ve been eyeing me up? Like a  _ perv?  _ So I  _ wasn’t  _ imagining you staring at me when we were showering?” 

“Maybe not,” Hyūga muttered, turning away and flushing harder than ever. 

“You are so lewd,” Izuki said disgustedly, but there was a slight undercurrent of fondness to his tone that really shouldn’t have been there.

“I’m - I’m willing to date you or whatever, you know!” Hyūga amended quickly. He didn’t know what was driving this, but if he got to sate his attraction to his best friend, it was good enough. “I don’t mind it!”

“That’s not the point. You clearly don’t like me for me; you’re just horny. Those are two different things. But if you ever decide that you actually do feel for me in a romantic way, I’m ready to date you.”

And with that, he rose and departed, leaving Hyūga to mull over the insane conversation they’d just had.

Well, Izuki had been right about one thing - practice was going to be awkward as hell from now on. 

* * *

One month later, Izuki finally got an answer to his confession.

One month later, practice stopped being awkward for Hyūga and Izuki and started being awkward for everyone else who happened to be the unfortunate target of the mushy new couple.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda sloppy. i'm not really happy but it ended decently enough :)  
> please consider commenting if you enjoyed uwu


End file.
